


Gucci, not Fendi

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, John is a spicy barista, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Thomas is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Thomas has a thing for the cute barista at the new cafe he decided to go to on a whim. He tries his best not to fall for him, but fails miserably. It seems like Alexander has a thing for him as well, and Thomas doesn't know if that's what he truly wants.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Gucci, not Fendi

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic for jamilton month! It blew up more than I expected it to, but I won't complain! This fic was requested by the lovely firthycreature on tumblr! 
> 
> Request: i'd love to read a coffeshop au where Alex is the barista and Thomas starts working in the office next door and he comes there daily to buy coffee, Alex being completely smitten and trying every possible way of hitting on Thomas but he is relentless (he isn't really, of course, but he acts that way)
> 
> I hope I brought your request to light! It's not exactly what you asked for, but I hope it will do!

The first time Thomas saw him, it was arguably the worst day of his life. He had just lost out on a key promotion in his career, and his boyfriend walked out on him on the same day. Normally one of those things would be enough to get him down, but both of them together were absolutely devastating. So naturally, he decided he needed to show them all what they were missing. He would excel at his job, then jump ship once he found something new. He would improve on himself as well, and flaunt it in his ex boyfriend’s face when he found someone much better than him. Though in order to do that, he needed some caffeine and a cute boy to flirt with. That was where one Alexander Hamilton came in.

Alexander was the infuriatingly handsome barista at the coffee shop Thomas decided to stop at. The man was short with olive skin and brown hair. Normally that wouldn’t be enough for Thomas to call someone attractive, but Alexander’s eyes were what sealed the deal. They were a bright brown that held a confidence that most people could only hope to possess, and there was something else in them that Thomas couldn’t quite pinpoint. It was almost as if Alexander had seen more than he let on, something more than someone his age should have seen. If that wasn’t enough, Alexander’s feisty personality added to his charms, causing Thomas to be way more attracted to him than any person should ever be. 

The coffee shop was a little out of his way, which was exactly why he went to it. He wanted a change in pace for once, and he had never planned to come back. That was thrown out the window the moment he met Alexander. The man had greeted him with the warmest smile he’d ever seen, and he felt all of his anxiety and sadness just melt from him. He was left speechless as Alexander greeted him and asked him how his day was. He stared at him for a good moment before he was able to force the words out, just a general greeting and returning the gesture to the best of his ability. He didn’t even know what he was ordering, he just told Alexander to surprise him and took what he offered. He left a good tip, then sat down to inspect what he’d gotten.

He’d been surprised when he saw what Alexander had given him. He loved strawberry cream cheese danishes, and Alexander had heated one up for him. It warmed him up inside when he realized this, enough so that he had to take a bite before he moved on to see what kind of drink he was given. He took off the lid and had to hold back a smile when he noticed the latte art Alexander had done. He made a little kitty in the foam, and it took Thomas a good moment to get the willpower to take a sip. The art was so cute, he didn’t want to ruin it! Still, he took a sip and realized with mounting dread that Alexander had single handedly ruined all other coffee shops for him. He would no longer be able to go anywhere else, and he now had to go out of his way every day just to come here. It only took that one visit on a horrible day for Thomas to fall head over heels for not only the cafe, but for Alexander himself.

Thomas didn’t bother to fight this, he just went along with it. Every day before and after work Thomas would stop by the cafe to see Alexander and order another surprise coffee from him. He never specified anything, he just told Alexander to have fun with it. He was never disappointed, and he always made sure to tell Alexander this. He made it a point to have the longest interactions with Alexander that he could, even if it meant putting up with his sass. They always had something to say to one another, usually not all that kind, and Thomas was living for it. It made going to work so much easier for him, to the point that he wasn’t all that bothered over what happened with the promotion he so badly wanted. However, this very thing made the days Alexander wasn’t at work a living hell. The guy that worked in Alexander’s stead wasn’t bad, but he wasn’t Alexander. 

Thomas had a feeling that Alexander taught him some of the drinks Thomas liked the most, which at least warmed him up a little. At first, Thomas didn’t want to talk to the guy at all, but eventually he warmed up to him. He found out his name was John, and he was Alexander’s best friend. Thomas wasn’t sure if John was someone to look out for, as he wasn’t sure if the guy was going after Alexander as well. Somehow, Thomas didn’t think he was. Sure, he was Alexander’s best friend and he’d seen them flirting together the few times he’d seen them working at the same time, but it seemed almost innocent. As if it was part of their friendship, rather than a longing for one another. Overall, John seemed a little safe. The more Thomas got to know him, the less horrible the days without Alexander became. 

Overall, Thomas found his outlook on life getting better every time he visited the cafe. Sure, he had some heated debates with Alexander from time to time, but they never truly meant any of the insults they flung at one another. They never took it too far, and the moment it seemed to get too heated, they reeled it back and parted ways after making sure the other was okay. It was a good dynamic for Thomas, and he was starting to hope for more. Though he wasn’t entirely sure it was the best idea. Alexander made it clear that he wanted more as well, if his heavy flirting was anything to go by. Still, Thomas didn’t know much about Alexander outside of their regular conversations about coffee and politics. What if Alexander was secretly the type of person Thomas hated the most? Could he truly date Alexander?

Thomas wasn’t sure if he could, due to him not knowing Alexander enough to make that judgement. Sure, he could go on a date with him and see what it was like, but what if Alexander proved to him that he isn't who he thought he was? What if Alexander was a horrible person? That would absolutely destroy Thomas and make him lose the one thing that really cheered him up after all the shit he went through. He couldn’t afford to lose that, so his only real choice was to pretend he didn’t notice Alexander’s hints. Maybe if he did that, he would be able to keep the delicate harmony they had right now. That sounded like a good plan, at least for now. 

So, that’s what Thomas did. Every day, he would pretend like he couldn’t see just how much Alexander wanted him. They would have a nice back and forth, flirting all the while. But one it got a little too personal, Thomas let it go over his head. He knew it frustrated Alexander a bit, but he couldn’t let that bother him. He had to work on keeping Alexander as a friend, giving in just enough to keep him talking. Maybe if he did this, he could get to know Alexander a little better. To him, it was one of the best ideas he’d ever had. 

* * *

Thomas woke up early and stared at the ceiling with an annoyed sigh. He woke up before his alarm again, one of the most annoying things he could think of. He groaned and rolled out of bed, hearing his alarm suddenly go off. He jolted at it, falling out of the bed from his sudden movement. He laid on the floor for a moment and groaned. Today was going to be a horrible day, he could feel it. He got up and turned off his alarm and glared at his phone. “You’ve betrayed me.” He hissed. 

Thomas was in no way a morning person, so the very idea of waking up before his alarm rubbed him in all the wrong ways. He huffed and walked to the bathroom and stripped down for a shower. Once he did that, he made sure to fix up his facial hair, then he brushed his teeth and got dressed. He fixed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. “At least I’m still hot, even though I’m tired.” He smirked at his own reflection, then left for the cafe.

He still couldn’t believe that he was giving up his precious sleep just to see Alexander every morning. He had to wake up a whole hour early if he wanted to have the time to get to the cafe and banter with Alexander a little before the morning rush came in. Thomas had to change his whole schedule up just to make time for this man. It had already been a couple months since he started this routine, but he was still not used to it. His body still hated him for it, but his taste buds and heart thanked him. So he kept it up, because he didn’t think he could start his mornings without Alexander, or at least the coffee John made him. So while waking up early sucked, it was worth it for him. Even if Alexander wasn’t there, John was pretty good company as well, so he didn’t mind all that much.

Still, just because he didn’t mind it when it was only John didn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed that it wasn’t Alex. That was why when he walked in and he saw Alex, he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. “Well if it isn’t Alexander.” Thomas greeted with a barely contained smirk.

Alexander didn’t look too happy until their eyes met, then he lit up completely. It took Thomas’ breath away, and it was all he could do to pull himself together. “Good morning Thomas!” Alexander chirped.

Thomas didn’t know how Alexander could be this happy in the morning, but his energy was welcome. It made him a little more alert, so he was thankful for that. “I don’t know if I would call it a good morning exactly.” He said sheepishly.

Alexander frowned a little, looking a little too cute for his own good. “What do you mean? What’s wrong? Who do I have to beat up?” He asked.

Thomas was caught off guard by that, and he laughed. He shook his head and smiled warmly at Alexander. If anyone could cheer him up after waking up before his alarm, it was this man. “No, no it’s okay. The only thing that wronged me was my own body waking up before my alarm.” He opted to leave out the bit where he fell out of the bed; he didn’t need Alexander laughing at him.

Alexander looked thoughtful for a moment, then he hit his left hand with his fist. “So you’re saying I have to beat you up.” He said with a slightly feral grin.

Thomas snorted hard at that and rolled his eyes. “Of course you would pull that from what I said. You’re just dying to get your hands on me, aren’t you?” He asked.

Alexander gave Thomas a once over and smirked at him. “You have no idea.” He purred.

Thomas felt his cheeks heating up and he caught into his fist. “I believe I do. Anyways, little gremlin. What’s on the menu today?” He asked.

Alexander was clearly beyond getting offended at any nickname Thomas could come up with, so the smaller man just ignored him. “I was thinking of something a little more simple today, but then you came in with your bougie ass purple suit, so I think I have to make something to match it.” He huffed.

Thomas looked down at his suit, then he glared up at Alexander as the man looked at him with a smug smirk. “Excuse me, this is magenta, you uneducated swine! Also who the fuck are you calling bougie!?” Thomas wouldn’t ever admit to his voice cracking when he practically screamed at Alexander, clearly very flustered.

Alexander didn’t wipe the smirk off his face, but he did get to crafting Thomas a nice coffee. “First of all, I’m not uneducated. I’m highly educated, but it’s harder to get a job in my field of study as an immigrant, so I’m working here to pay off my student loans. Also, I couldn’t care less about what shade of fucking purple you’re wearing today. It’s purple, that’s all.” Alexander moved to add something to the coffee.

Before Thomas could respond, Alexander spoke up again. “Secondly, I wasn’t calling you bougie. I was talking about your suit, but I think it’s pretty interesting that you took it as a personal attack, rather than a simple comment about the clothing you’re wearing, don’t you?” Alexander handed Thomas the drink with a shit eating grin.

Thomas gapped at Alexander, then he took the drink silently. He didn’t really have much to say about that, so he just pulled out his card. “I… I’m kinda happy you work here.” He said, just in case Alexander thought Thomas was insulting his job.

Alexander beamed at Thomas and moved to grab him a muffin for breakfast. He set it down and rang the purchase through the till. “I’m happy too, Thomas. I mean, if I didn’t work here, I probably would have never met a handsome man such as yourself.” He purred.

Thomas had to keep fighting the pesky blush that wanted to spread across his cheeks. He took the coffee and took a long swig despite Alexander trying to tell him not to, and burned himself as he did so. He quickly set the cup down as Alexander handed him a napkin to hold over his mouth as he got his bearings back. How fucking embarrassing. “Well, at least it’s hot.” Well, now he didn’t have to fight the blush, it only seemed natural to blush at what he just did.

Alexander looked at Thomas incredulously. “Of fucking course it’s hot, I made it with espresso and little to no cream! Are you stupid?” He asked.

Thomas glowered at Alexander, though he didn’t have much he could say to defend himself. So he looked down at the coffee. “I was just excited to taste what you made me.” He said.

It seemed to be Alexander’s turn to fight back a blush, if the light shade of pink gracing his cheeks was anything to go by. “Even if you were excited, you should still have patience when it comes to something you want!” Alexander said.

Before Thomas could respond, John walked out from the back. “That’s fucking funny coming from you, Alex. You are one of the most impatient people I know, especially when it comes to Th-” Before he could finish, Alexander stuffed a napkin in his mouth and held his hand over it. 

Alexander shot John a warning look, then he smiled over to Thomas, who was understandably confused. “So, patience.” He said.

Thomas looked Alexander over and then back into Alexander’s eyes. “I don’t think you realize just how much patience I truly have, but I will humour you. I will have patience.” He said, then blew on his coffee and took a much smaller sip.

Alexander shooed John away, the poor man looking visibly disheveled. “So, what are you doing after work today?” He asked.

Thomas shrugged, brushing the odd event with John out of his mind for now. He would mull over what John was trying to say later. He wasn’t stupid though, he had a strong feeling he knew what John was going to say. He wasn’t blind, he knew Alexander was attracted to him. He was just trying to hold him at arm's length. “Oh, nothing much. I’m going to stop by here for some more coffee, then I will probably dick around at home.” He said.

Alexander had a thoughtful look. “Well, if you’re not busy, I can give you something to dick around with.” He purred.

Thomas choked on his coffee, eyes wide. He set down his cup and used the napkin Alexander gave him earlier to clean up. “I’m sorry?” He asked.

Alexander burst out laughing and leaned on the counter. “I said I can give you something to dick around with.” He repeated, tone remaining flirtatious, albeit highly amused now.

Thomas schooled his expression once he cleaned up the small coffee spill he’d caused. He gave Alexander a once over, then he smirked. “What, you got a deck of cards or something you want to lend me?” He asked, brushing off Alexander’s offer with ease. 

Alexander frowned slightly, but he schooled his own expression into an easy smile. “Well that’s not quite what I was thinking of, but I can get you something you can use.” He said, his smile turning into a small smirk.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at Alexander’s answer. “Oh?” He asked.

Alexander’s smirk widened. “Yeah, I can get you a dildo so you can go fuck yourself.” He said.

Thomas burst out laughing, caught completely off guard by that. He grabbed his coffee and his muffin and made sure to leave a hefty tip. “Well, if you’re willing to make such a generous offer, who am I to deny that?” He asked.

Alexander laughed as well. “Pics or it didn’t happen.” He winked.

Thomas snorted and headed for the door. “Only if it’s a really good dildo. If not, you can just use it for yourself, imagining how it would look up my ass.” He called out and left the building.

Once he was well enough away from the cafe, he stopped and let out a loud groan. He had barely managed to avoid a horrible situation, and now here he was telling Alexander that he wanted a really nice doldo. Good fucking going Thomas. He sighed and shook his head, then headed to work. All he could do was hope that Alexander didn’t take him seriously.

* * *

Holy shit, Alexander actually did it. Thomas stared down at the hefty periwinkle coloured dildo in his hands as he waited for his coffee. Not once did he think he would be standing in the middle of a coffee shop with a monster sized dildo in his hands when he got off work. He was so shocked that he didn’t think to put it away before someone saw him. Thankfully the cafe was empty, but he didn’t have the brain capacity to think about it now. All he could really do was stare down at the dildo, wondering what the hell he did wrong in his life that led him to this very moment. 

Thomas was snapped out of his thoughts when Alexander coughed into his fist and set the coffee down on the counter. He jumped slightly and quickly shoved the dildo haphazardly into his bag. “You okay there Thomas?” Alexander asked, amused.

Thomas swallowed hard and quickly paid for his coffee, trying to reorient himself. He had to fight the urge to quickly take a sip, having learned his lesson earlier in the day. “I’m fine. I’m just trying to figure out what the hell possessed you to spend your break to run to the fucking stag shop to buy this monstrosity.” He sighed and shook his head.

Alexander raised an eyebrow at Thomas, clearly trying to bite back a smirk. “What do you mean? You were the one that told me to do it. I think there is something very important you need to remember about me, Thomas.” He said.

Thomas furrowed his brow and warily grabbed his coffee and held it close to his chest, almost protectively. “That is?” He asked, tone as wary as his stance.

Alexander licked his lips and looked Thomas over, ignoring how the dildo was half hanging out of Thomas’ bag. “Be careful what you ask for. You just might get it.” He smirked and leaned back from the counter.

Thomas snorted hard and rolled his eyes. “I will remember that. Still, that thing must have cost a small fortune.” He said.

Alexander waved Thomas’ concern off. “Not really. The owner of the shop is a really good friend of mine. He looks a lot like you actually. I almost thought you were him when you first came in here, but then you had to go and open your mouth.” He smirked.

Thomas squinted at Alexander and pursed his lips. “I can’t tell if that was an insult or a simple statement…” He muttered.

Alexander smirked and set his elbows onto the counter, putting most of his weight on them. “Both, Thomas. I meant it as an insult, but also kind of a compliment. Your accent can be hot sometimes, but it doesn’t match up to Lafayette. You’re like a discount Lafayette. Thank god I like a good discount every once in a while, right?” He asked.

Thomas gasped in offense and placed his hand over his heart as dramatically as he could. He knew Alexander was just teasing him, so why not play along? “Why I never! How dare you call me a discount? If this Lafayette guy is Fendi, then I’m Gucci!” He flipped his hair to the best of his ability for added effect.

Alexander gave Thomas a blank look, clearly unimpressed. “Yeah, I don’t understand anything of what you just said, so I’m going to assume you said ‘I, Thomas Jefferson, am a diva who likes purple.’ Sounds about right?” He asked.

Thomas couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing and shook his head. “I don’t know if I should be annoyed or amused with you, Alexander.” He said softly.

Alexander grinned at Thomas and shrugged. “Both?” He asked.

Thomas nodded, unable to contain his own grin. “Both.” He confirmed.

Alexander nodded, trying not to laugh. “Both is good,” he said, then he grabbed another danish from the display case and handed it to Thomas. “It’s on me today.” He said.

Thomas shook his head, but took it anyway. He hated taking free things from Alexander, but he appreciated it nonetheless. “Are you trying to fatten me up?” He asked.

Alexander bit his lip and gave Thomas the best bedroom eyes he could. “I need to do whatever I can to have the better looking body when I finally get you in my bed.” He purred.

Thomas barked out a laugh and shook his head. “So your solution is to feed me as many of these as you can?” He asked.

Alexander nodded, looking very serious. “Yes, I’m doing it for two reasons. The first one is so that I can look hotter than you. The second reason is so that I have a better chance at getting you into my bed in the first place. I figure enough of those will make me irresistible to you. Nothing I’ve tried has really gotten through to you it seems.” He smirked.

Thomas tried to keep his cool. Alexander was really laying it on thick, and he couldn’t think of anything to say to change the topic. He then decided to avoid the topic of sex all together. “Well, you don’t really have to give me these to be hotter than me Alexander. I mean, have you looked in the mirror lately? Your eyes alone eclipse my beauty with ease.” He said, hoping to distract Alexander with a compliment.

Alexander’s cheeks heated up considerably and Thomas smirked in victory. Even if he didn’t succeed in distracting Alexander from the topic at hand, he was at least able to fluster him. That was enough of a victory for him. “You’re… A very romantic man…” Alexander said.

Thomas leaned a little on the counter, getting as close to Alexander as he dared. He looked him in the eye with as much intensity as he could. “Darling, this is nothing compared to what I can do. I’m only giving you a small taste.” Even if this backfired on him, Alexander’s blush was worth it. 

Alexander sputtered and backed away slightly, clearly not expecting the change in dynamic. He was used to being the one in control, but Thomas took it much too easily. He took a moment to compose himself, then he gave Thomas the most flirtatious smile he could. “Really? Then why don’t you show me just how romantic you can be?” He asked.

Thomas knew this was coming the moment he decided to tease Alexander. He almost regretted it, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He was happy to have seen Alexander blush as darkly as he did. The crimson colour suited his olive skin so well, he wanted to see it more. “Hm, should I though? What’s in it for me?” He asked.

Before Alexander could respond, John whipped out from the back looking less than happy. In fact, John looked ready to throttle them both. Thomas was almost concerned for his safety, almost. John was too cute for him to take seriously, though that might be a bad thing. Still, Alexander didn’t look too concerned, so he decided to trust his judgement. Probably a bad idea, but fuck it. “Will you two just fuck already!? Do you have any idea how annoying it is to listen to you two dance around one another so much!?” John growled.

Thomas had been expecting John to try and defend Alexander or something, possibly in a jealous rage. This was the furthest from what he had been expecting, and he didn’t know what to do about it. What did he say? What did he do? Should he just take his leave now? 

Alexander just chuckled and looked at John, amused. “Don’t you think I’m trying? Thomas has been avoiding all of my attempts to ask him out since day one.” He said.

John snorted and crossed his arms. “Have you ever thought that you weren’t, I don’t know, direct enough? You’ve only hinted at him. Maybe he’s too stupid to realize what you want.” He said.

“Hey! What the fuck!?” Thomas asked loudly.

John just waved Thomas off, dismissing him in a way Thomas didn’t think John was capable of. The man was clearly less soft than he’d originally thought. Rude. 

Alexander rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Have you ever thought that Thomas only wants to flirt? Maybe he doesn’t want to date me.” He said.

John barked out a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Okay, maybe you’re the stupid one Alex. He clearly wants you. He’s either too stupid to catch on to what you want, or he’s a coward.” He said.

Thomas was starting to get more offended as time went on, and he knew he had to cut in. They were talking about him as if he wasn’t even there! “Hey, you know I’m right here, right?” He asked.

This time it was Alexander who waved him off, ignoring what he’d just said. Wow, even more rude. 

“John, Thomas isn’t stupid. He isn’t a coward either. Maybe he’s just not that into me? Or he doesn’t want to get to know me?” Alexander asked.

Well, at least Alexander was defending him this time. That was a little less rude, so Thomas wasn’t that offended anymore. Still, they could just talk to him!

John seemed to contemplate that and then nodded. “That might be it. He’s pretty fucking gay. I would know, I have the best gaydar out of anyone I know. I mean, look at his outfit.” He said, then pointed to what Thomas was wearing.

Well, at least John wasn’t ignoring him anymore. Still, he had to step in now. He couldn’t let them keep speculating on things. So, he used the best annoyed tone he could in the hopes that they would finally give him a chance to speak. “Okay, how about you both shut the fuck up and maybe let me say how I actually feel? How does that sound?” He asked, raising his voice enough to startle them both. 

Alexander and John both looked at him with slightly wide eyes, then they both nodded silently, giving him the chance to speak. He took a breath, then relaxed his shoulders. “I do like you, why the fuck else do you think I would flirt back with you?” He asked, then raised his hand to stop Alexander before he could speak.

“I just didn’t know if the way you were at the cafe was the way you would be outside of the cafe. I don’t have the best judgement when it comes to people I date, and I didn’t want to ruin what we have right now. Of course I want more, I’m just worried that I misjudged you.” He said with a soft sigh.

Alexander waited until Thomas put his hand down, then he rolled his eyes. “Wow, you’re a fucking dumbass.” He said.

Thomas gapped at Alexander, offended that Alexander would say that in response to his confession. He was trying to find the right words to say, but Alexander beat him to it. “All you have to do is ask. I can assure you, what you see here is what you get. I’m just as much of an asshole outside of work as I am here. Hell, you’re the one customer I’m actually real with. Now, normally I would be angry that you would assume I was going to be someone completely different, but I can’t completely blame you.” Alexander said.

Thomas felt himself relax a little. At least Alexander wasn’t angry with him. “What do you mean?” He asked, hoping Alexander would elaborate on that statement.

Alexander sighed softly and smiled at Thomas. “Honestly, I think I had the same worries, but they weren’t holding me back. I just figured I would find it out and say fuck you.” He said with a laugh.

Thomas chuckled and shook his head. “Well, that’s one way to go about it I guess.” He said.

John took that moment to pipe in, startling Thomas. He’d forgotten John was even there. “So does this mean you two will finally fuck?” He asked.

Alexander and Thomas both laughed. “I don’t know about that. I think I would rather go on a date first.” Thomas said.

Alexander smirked a little and looked at Thomas. “Alright, I think that’s fair. Thomas, will you go out with me?” He asked, clearly happy to finally be able to ask what he’d wanted to for so long.

Thomas smiled softly and nodded. “I would love to.” He said.

John beamed at them, then he paused. “When will your date be?” He asked.

Thomas paused, then shrugged a little. He looked at Alexander and grinned a little. “What time do you get off?” He asked. 

Alexander gave Thomas an absolutely filthy smirk. He looked right at Thomas’ crotch, then directly into his eyes. “When you tell me I can, sir.” He purred.

Thomas’ face heated up more than he thought was possible. He didn’t think he would get off on Alexander calling him sir, but something about the slight authority that word hinted at got to him. That, and Alexander’s dirty comment had him struggling to keep his libido under control. The last thing he wanted was to walk home with a fucking boner. “O-oh.” He said, unable to think of anything else to say.

John burst out laughing, then he rolled his eyes. “How about we just say he can clock out now? He only has half an hour left, and I don’t mind covering him. It would be better than listening to him going off about all the things he wants to do to you.” John chirped.

Alexander looked all too pleased to take that offer. Thomas wasn’t going to complain either, feeling joy swell inside him as Alexander clocked out, then literally vaulted over the counter and bumped into Thomas’ chest, nearly sending his coffee to the floor. Thankfully, Thomas had the forethought to hold the coffee up when Alexander jumped, since he was so close to the counter himself. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around Alexander’s waist to steady him. “Well hello there.” He purred.

Alexander laughed and placed his hands on Thomas’ chest as he caught his balance. He then grinned up at Thomas and pushed himself up as much as he could. “Hello.” He purred, then pressed his lips to Thomas’.

Thomas gasped slightly against Alexander’s lips, relaxing instantly. He deepened the kiss slightly, enjoying the kiss a little too much. That was until John coughed into his fist and crossed his arms. “Maybe wait until you get home to start swapping spit, ‘kay?” John asked.

Thomas pulled away and smiled sheepishly at John. “Y-yeah, sorry about that.” He said, then pulled away from Alexander to give him a little space.

Alexander pouted then rolled his eyes. “You’re just mad that Hercules and Laf haven’t fucked you together in a week.” He said.

John blushed hard and slammed his hands onto the counter. “Can you blame me!? It’s only been one or the other! It’s so much better when we all do it together! But we’re never all home at the same time!” He hissed.

Alexander rolled his eyes with a small smirk. “That sounds like a you problem. You should fix that, John. Maybe if you cover my open tomorrow, I’ll work in your place on the next day they’re both off as well.” He said.

John lit up at that, looking like a happy puppy. He even had a sparkle in his eye. “Oh my gosh, really?!” He asked.

Alexander grinned a little and nodded, clearly just as affected by the cuteness that was John Laurens as Thomas was. “Really.” He said, affection leaking off him.

John threw his fists in the air and let out a loud ‘whoop’. “You’re the best Alex! Now get your man and go fuck him!” He yelled happily.

Thomas laughed a little and rolled his eyes. “Bold of you to assume Alexander will be the one to top.” He said.

John and Alexander both gave him a sly look, filling Thomas with confusion. Alexander even patted his arm and smiled at him. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling.” He said, then walked out of the cafe.

Thomas stood there for a moment, then looked at John for an explanation. The man just waved at him with a cute smile, then headed to the back. Thomas rolled his eyes and walked out of the cafe, electing to just forget what happened. Once he left though, a woman gasped loudly, causing Thomas to stop in his tracks. He looked at her, confused as hell. His confusion only grew when he saw her throw her hands over her young son’s eyes, then glare at him. “You pervert!” She yelled.

Thomas stared at her, then he turned around to look over his shoulder to see who she was talking to. When he didn’t see anyone, he looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. What the fuck? He pointed to himself and looked at her questioningly. 

The woman glowered at him, then pushed her son behind her, forcing the kid to turn away. “Yes you! You disgusting man! Why would you carry that thing around like that!?” She asked.

Thomas felt his confusion growing, and it only got worse when Alexander looked like he was trying not to laugh. He looked down at his hands, then looked at her. “Um… Sorry?” He asked. 

The woman slowly inched by him, keeping her son facing away from Thomas. “You better be! You disgusting, horrible, FILTHY man!” She yelled, then quickly pulled her son along once she was far enough away.

The moment the woman was out of earshot, Alexander completely lost it. He started to laugh hysterically, holding his stomach as he did so. “I CAN’T FUCKING BREATHE!” He wheezed.

Thomas looked at Alexander helplessly. “I don’t even know what the hell happened. What was she talking about?” He asked.

That seemed to make Alexander worse. He ended up doubling over and laying on the ground as he laughed harder. Thomas’ confusion rose when he saw people giving him weird looks, completely ignoring Alexander on the ground. What the actual fuck? He looked down at himself, even patting his pockets to see what the hell was going on. It was at that exact moment that his arm made contact with the fucking monster dildo Alexander gave him. Oh hell no. He froze, then slowly looked at his bag where the offending object was just innocently hanging there. He felt his throat close up as he realized what that meant. 

Thomas felt his cheeks heat up as he frantically shoved the dildo into his bag properly, covering it completely. Once it was out of sight, he glared at Alexander. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me it was hanging out!?” He asked loudly.

Alexander desperately tried to get his laughter under control, but he was clearly failing. However, once Thomas yelled at him, he managed to sober up slightly. “I honestly forgot about it, I’m sorry.” He said, then broke out into hysterics once more.

Thomas groaned loudly and covered his face. He couldn’t believe that just happened to him. It was hard enough to go outside sometimes, and now there was at least ten people who had seen him with a fucking dildo hanging out of his bag. If that wasn’t enough, it was a massively thick fucking periwinkle dildo. If that wasn’t the worst thing that would ever happen to him, he didn’t want to live anymore. He sighed loudly, then shook his head. “I fucking hate you.” He said.

Alexander snorted loudly and finally got up. He brushed himself off and smirked at Thomas. “That’s a lie and you know it.” He said.

Thomas sighed and smirked a little. “Only half a lie. I hate you, but I also like you.” He said.

Alexander laughed at that and shrugged. “I’ll take it.” He said.

Thomas smirked a little and stepped closer to Alexander. “That’s not the only thing you will be taking tonight.” He purred.

Alexander smirked at Thomas and tilted his head. “Oh, that’s true. I’ll be taking your virginity as well, right?” He asked.

Thomas sputtered, then he glared at Alexander. “Fuck you, Alexander!” He hissed.

Alexander smirked and pressed his body right up against Thomas’. He slipped his hand between them and boldly grabbed Thomas’ dick through his pants, using his own body to hide it. “That’s the plan, Thomas.” He purred.

Thomas bit back a moan and struggled not to react too strongly. He glared slightly at Alexander, then he smirked. “So you agree that I will be the one to top?” He asked.

Alexander smirked and then squeezed Thomas’ dick, causing the man to struggle harder not to react. “It depends on how hard you work for it.” He purred.

Thomas smirked a little and pressed his lips to Alexander’s. He had been right to assume Alexander was a completely different man than he’d assumed. This Alexander was so much better than the one he knew. Sure, he didn’t fully know what he got himself into, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Sometimes, it was good to push himself into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! I love hearing back from you guys!


End file.
